Eren's Testing
by Banana Pooop
Summary: I recently finished the Birthmarked Series by Caragh M. O'Brien. In the second book of the trilogy the main character Gaia ends up in a village where 1/10 children will be born a girl. The story mentions that the boys are tested when they are 14. Since Eren's testing was never full disclosed ( at least in the anime) I thought it would be fun to write my version of it.


Eren jolted up as soon as he regained consciousness. He looked around him nothing but empty walls, colored amber, only by the dim candle light. The floors were filthy and wet. His body was drowned in sweat, his brow especially so. When he naturally tried to wipe it, he couldn't because his hands were prisoners to the ends of the bed. Questions flooded his mind. Why was he here? What did he do to end up here? Suddenly a dimly lit face slowly appeared from the prison bars. He thought it was just a hallucination because he was depraved of food and water for what seemed like an eternity.

"Well, well, well the monster decided to wake up" said a condescending voice.

"Who is that?" questioned Eren.

"My name is none of your concern; you just have to know that I am in charge of you"!

The candle he was holding unveiled his face. Eren recognized that face, it was Captain Levi! He admired him as a child; he looked up to him so much so he wished he could be like him… strong like him. Eren was swallowed whole by a vortex of emotions: amazement, admiration but mostly envy.

"What…what are you going to do to me…? Why am I here? What did I do wrong"

His questions were like a crescendo. Soft and mumbled at first then gradually filling up the cell and finally going to a faint whisper.

"Yesterday you turned into a Titan and we need to test you to see if you are…(Eren stopped listening after that)"

His green eyes were bulging out of his head, as if his memories wanted to escape through his eyes. It was hazy but he saw his dad crying, injecting him with an unknown substance. He wondered to himself, was his father involved with his transformation? Before he could think any further about that he could feel Captain Levi's breath on his nose. He was only two inches away from his face! Levi still made eye contact while slowly bending down to free Eren from his shackles. He had hardly any time to massage his wrists when Captain Levi demanded

"take off your clothes, now"!

Eren did a double take, why did Captain Levi want him naked? His lips tried moving out of protest but Captain Levi's stern expression quickly silenced him. He knew his words would be useless. Slowly Eren began to take off his shirt; thankfully Captain Levi wasn't rushing him. As he pulled up his shirt over his face, he stared into the darkness a little longer than usually, he wished in that moment he could just disappear. He tossed his shirt on the bed. He stared into Levi's dark eyes. Eren knew his eyes were watching his every move. Cautiously he began to remove his pants and undergarment. As he stood there naked, he felt how cold it was. Not so much because of the temperature but because of the scorn coming from Levi.

"Good" is all Levi managed to say.

Abruptly, Levi took a steel cylinder out of his pocket. Eren was stricken sick with fear! He thought that Levi was going to blogger him to death. He thought he wanted him naked so he would have no dignity at all when he died. He put the cylinder underneath the mattress so it was bulging out half way.

"You see Eren, we think that there are more people like you. And since we have never seen two Titans mate before we are assuming that your people are breeding with one another to produce more Titans".

"That's impossible"! Eren yelled out!

"You've seen hundreds of Titans, how can anyone give birth to giants"?

"Oh so you do have a brain"? Levi mocked.

"I wasn't done yet. We hypothesize that Titans are born looking like human children. When they start to deform and lose control your people take them out far away in order for them to grow and be able to conqueror. However they remember candidly where they were born. That explains how Titans have managed to feast on the rest of the world even though it seems they lived primarily in forested areas". Eren was putting the puzzle pieces together.

"So you want me naked to…to test my".

"Sperm" Levi finished.

"If your sperm are the deformed kind we have found in our research, that will decide your fate".

Eren gasped. His body was frozen; his mouth gaping.

"But that doesn't explain why I have I am standing here naked and you'll have to watch me masturbate!" challenged Eren.

"On the contrary, I do. You see we are not sure if your ejaculation will react the same way as self-inflicted injury, we wouldn't want you turning into a Titan would we"?

... there was an award pause

"And if you do, I'm supposed to kill you".

Eren gulped.

"As for the nakedness, to get the most amounts of sperm, we need you to simulate as much as you can having sex, into this cylinder. The cylinder is especially made to hold sperm so they won't die off as quickly so they can make it for the testing".

Eren looked down at his toes; finally accepting his bizarre situation.

"Of course we were thinking about you having sex with one of our female members but we couldn't take the risk of you getting one of them pregnant. Also, we figured that with your lack of experience; we couldn't trust you to pull out in time" Levi mocked.

With that comment blood rushed into Eren's cheeks partly due to anger but mostly due to his embarrassment.

"No, no, no Eren your blood is suppose to rush down there, not to your cheeks" Levi laughed.

Eren gave him a dirty look. He could not stand Levi's antics any longer. With that look Levi stopped laughing. His face contorted and became just as serious or even more so when they started talking. Levi grabbed Eren's shoulders and forced Eren to his knees next to the cylinder. Eren's knees burned with pain and he let out a yelp.

"Now I don't attend on helping you get aroused so you better get your member to stand at attention this instant"!

And at that moment Eren remembered all the times he was helpless. He remembered his village being taken over by Titans and his Mother, his Mother… eaten alive. He knew that although this situation was for most people unbearable; he could survive this moment. Being so young when the Titans attacked his village his mind never wandered too much about sex since his dream was to wipe out Titans from the face of the earth. He took this opportunity to understand his body.

He slowly inserted his flaccid penis into the cylinder. He was pleasantly surprised that the cylinder had two sponges soaked with warm water. Naturally his penis began to expand with blood and he relished every moment. He was thrusting slowly at first; his balls were barely moving. Then his instincts kicked in. He was thrusting at an even pace; his balls tickled by the constant motion. He was in heaven, he even slipped out moans of pleasure but he was quickly silenced by Levi.

Eventually he felt his penis swelling up and an uncontrollable feeling coming from his loins. He let out a scream of pleasure and came. Uninhibited Levi took the cylinder off Eren's still hard cock and screwed it shut air tight. Eren was still panting and half of his body collapsed on the end of the bed. Levi couldn't help but take notice of Eren's perfect dimples on his rear end. In his state of exhaustion he admitted to himself that Eren looked cute.

"Thank you for your corporation, the Survey Corps thanks you." Levi said mechanically and with that, he locked the cell and left.

"The Survey Corps" muttered Eren,

"That's where I want to join" and in his state of bliss Eren fell asleep.


End file.
